Eternal Dawn
by YuukiHatake1234
Summary: I've roamed the earth for more than three hundred years, and never in my life have I found anything that caught my interest; until now... :SasuNaru:Vamp fic:Full summary inside:
1. Chapter 1

**Eternal Dawn **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the series Naruto or Naruto Shippuuden. ^~ ^;

**Warning: **YAOI ( Man on Man ). DO NOT read this fanfiction if you do not like yaoi! Rated M for mature, I will not be held responsible if you die of a (or more) nose bleed(s) Because this is a vampiric fic, there will be blood in later chapters. No flames, cause mean remarks will be DELETED.

**Author's Note: **This is my first fanfiction, but I have taken creative writing classes, please share with me your ideas or suggestions. But remember what I said in my warning, any mean remarks will be DELETED. Come close… let me tell you a secret… I really don't like short chapters, and I know you don't either, so my chapters will mostly be long. If you don't like reading long chapters: sorry, I am a dedicated author that puts in a lot if detail in my chapters.

**Summary**:

Time seems to bleed together when you have immortality, but what right do I have to admit that? I haven't 'lived' for more than a thousand years, in fact, I only been wondering the Earth for only an extra three hundred. I want something to attach on to in order to feel that I have a purpose, so I come upon a rural town bowled between two mountains and separated in half by a deep river which coal boats float down from the mines to the harbor south of the town called Konoha.

Chapter One:

Welcome to Konoha

(P.O.V. Sasuke)

The road trip to the rural town, Konoha, wasn't too bad. The winding highway boarded by dense forest on either side was nearly abandoned minus the once-in-a-while vehicle traveling in the same direction or passing by, the sky was clear but the tree canopies blocked the view, and the radio didn't work, maybe it is illegal to have a radio station in the deep farm lands. Unloading the wheezing moving truck was a kick in the groin though; I forgot that the Victorian farmhouse I bought was two stories, three if you include the basement. Oh well, we all make mistakes.

I'm so proud of myself catching the deal online: a beautiful red brick Victorian farmhouse sitting on two thousand acres of land including a half mile long driveway, lush gardens in the front and back yards, and a proud pond in the back yard with a boat dock and gazebo overlooking the pond and the forests beyond. I won't tell you the price of this dream home, for I am afraid that you will die of a sudden heart attack. Don't be disturbed, I have deep, really deep pockets. I still am confused as to why I bought the house in the first place; after all, I am a bachelor. Yet I bought a house with three bedrooms, a grand living, dinning, kitchen, garage, and basement, a walk-in pantry, three bathrooms, and an extra room above the garage. But I made good use of the extra space: I made a library, study, and a game room out of it.

Okay, phase three of finding a purpose was complete. Now it was time to step into phase four: enrolling in a college or university. That was so easy that I nearly died, again, which is nearly impossible since I am immortal, from laughter. But I should have expected that from the size and rural-ness of Konoha that there was only one higher education building: Konoha University. Plus, there was a non-existent waiting list. All I had to do was say that I wanted to enroll and bam, welcome to Konoha University. Too simple if you ask me.

_Have I made a mistake coming here? A rural town…_

(P.O.V. Third Person)

Sasuke walked down the main corridor of Konoha University heading toward his first class of the day. The walls were covered with retro photos of former students and professors, from the ceilings hung beautiful banners of all sorts (clubs, classes, rewards, est.…), the corridor was drafty and reeked of aging wood.

_The building _is _old after all… _Sasuke thought.

Founded in 1837, Konoha University was an all male campus until 1989 when Head Master Sinji Nagasaki III (his nickname The Third) announced that "the university will be better off if it accepted young ladies". The following year many women signed up to be accepted by the university. However, in 1995, the new student average begun to decrease. Many say it was because of the opening of Sunagakure University of Science and Medicine and a few say it was the ghosts haunting the bathrooms, but which ever was the case, the Third predicted a dim future for Konoha University.

Sasuke stopped in front of a heavy oak door and glanced up at the brass name plate attached to it. It read:

PROFESSER HATAKE, KAKASHI

ANATOMY

Sasuke removed a sheet of paper from his packet and raised his hand to the door. All noise beyond the door stilled as if some one hit the mute button.

"Hang tight class, it could be my date." A man's muffled voice emitted through the door.

Sasuke jumped when a boom of laughter blasted from within the classroom. He straightened is posture when the door creaked open.

A tall man, most likely in his twenties or early thirties, with silver hair stood between him and, a now curious, class.

"Hello, who might you be?" The man asked Sasuke.

Sasuke handed the man the sheet of paper.

"Anti-social I see…" The man stated while accepting the paper from Sasuke. The man smiled and stepped back. "Welcome to anatomy, Mr. Uchiha. I am Professor Hatake." Professor Hatake turned to his excited class.

"Settle down and welcome Uchiha, Sasuke." Kakashi said as Sasuke walked past him into the large classroom shaped much like an amphitheater. The desks curved (if you are standing toward the desks) outward and three students sat at each desk. The room could hold thirty-six students, but there were only twelve students in the room. Out of twelve desks, only four were in use.

All the students stared, minus one in the front row, at their new student. Some stared with little interest, some with interest, and two stared as if they were going to jump out of their seats and tackle him.

"Mr. Uchiha, I want you to sit beside Lee. I don't want you to run up to Emo Farm." Professor Kakashi said, pointing to Lee (whom sat on the right side of the room on the second row).

Lee beamed and pulled out the chair beside him.

"Right here, Uchiha-sama!" Lee, a hyper teen with a bowl-cut hair style, spandex tee, and flashy shorts, said.

_Hell no…_ Sasuke thought.

Sasuke wanted to plead to the professor to arrange him another seat, but noticing that Kakashi was at his desk, he climbed the stairs to his fate.

(P.O.V. Naruto)

Professor Kakashi had begun his lesson for the day with two words: reproductive system. Everyone in the class room (including Sakura) laughed loudly and started announcing pervish remarks like 'this test is going to be easy, since I can study for it through sex'. Kakashi-sensei was trying to calm us down when someone knocked on the door.

"Hang tight class, it could be my date." Kakashi-sensei said, winking at us.

The class, again, erupted into laughter. Kiba, my best friend since elementary sitting beside Sakura to my right, whispered:

"Maybe Kakashi-sensei's 'date' would like to demonstrate today's subject!"

We all giggled or coughed to that as Kakashi walked to the door.

"Hello, who might you be?" Kakashi asked the mystery person.

I leaned over my desk to try to get any kind of view of the mystery person, but all I got was a pale arm handing Kakashi-sensei a paper of sorts.

"Can you see who it is, Naruto?" Sakura asked me.

"No… I only saw their arm." I replied, defeated.

I sat back into my seat when Kakashi spoke again.

"Anti-social I see…" Kakashi stated to the mystery person. Kakashi smiled and stepped back to let the mystery person in. "Welcome to anatomy, Uchiha-san. I am Professor Hatake." Kakashi turned towards us. "Settle down class and welcome Uchiha, Sasuke."

The air pressure in the room increased as we waited for the mystery man to show himself.

A young man wearing a black pen-striped suit, a blue tie, and lip, eyebrow, and ear piercings emerged from the hallway. Never in my life did I ever think that a man was sexy until then, though his hairstyle looked strange.

I noticed that Shikamaru, sitting across the room to my right on the first row, was sleeping, Sakura and Ino (whom was sitting across from me on the second row to my right) was looking at Sasuke with animalistic lust, and everyone else was either staring at Sasuke or reading the reproductive system chapter.

"Mr. Uchiha, I want you to sit beside Lee. I don't want you to run up to Emo Farm." Kakashi-sensei said, pointing to Lee. Kakashi called the unused desks 'Emo Farm' because anti-social people sit in the back, alone.

The face Sasuke made was of shock and horror. Perhaps he didn't like Lee's appearance (many don't at first), I wouldn't know. A chair squeaked loudly above me and I (and the rest of the class) flinched.

"Right here, Uchiha-sama!" Lee said, patting the area of the desk in front of the pulled out chair.

I saw Sasuke turn his head towards Kakashi-sensei and frown when he discovered that Kakashi was at his desk (a clear indication that he didn't want to hear or deal with complaints). Sasuke begun to make his way to his assigned seat and I watched him rub the bridge of his nose in annoyance. He glanced over my way and we locked eyes. In that split second, I felt an electrifying energy rush down my spine and numbing every nerve in my body in the process. I gasped aloud and twisted myself back facing the blackboard.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" Sakura whispered.

"Yeah…" I whispered back. "It's nothing to stress over."

Sakura patted my back softly.

"But if you need anything, I'm here okay?" Sakura said quietly, but not quiet enough.

"Here that, Fox Boy? If you need _anything_~!" Kiba barked. Sakura punched him in the arm. "Ow!"

"Now, now, class calm down," Kakashi said standing up and walking to the blackboard. "I want you to turn to page…"

The clicking of chalk, Kakashi-sensei's voice, and the swish-swish of pens and pencils sweeping across paper filled the room.

_What was that… sensation…?_

(TO BE CONTENUED)

**Notes:**

Sorry for the short-ness of this chapter, but I need to learn to doggy paddle before the butterfly right? I hope you loved the story!


	2. Chapter 2

**Eternal Dawn **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the series Naruto or Naruto Shippuuden. ^~ ^;

**Warning: **YAOI ( Man on Man ). DO NOT read this fanfiction if you do not like yaoi! Rated M for mature, I will not be held responsible if you die of a (or more) nose bleed(s) Because this is a vampiric fic, there will be blood in later chapters. No flames, cause mean remarks will be DELETED.

**Author's Note: **This is my first fanfiction, but I have taken creative writing classes, please share with me your ideas or suggestions. But remember what I said in my warning, any mean remarks will be DELETED. I really hope you enjoyed my first chapter (but I guess you wouldn't be reading the second chapter if you didn't like the first).

**Summary**:

Time seems to bleed together when you have immortality, but what right do I have to admit that? I haven't 'lived' for more than a thousand years, in fact, I only been wondering the Earth for only an extra three hundred. I want something to attach on to in order to feel that I have a purpose, so I come upon a rural town bowled between two mountains and separated in half by a deep river which coal boats float down from the mines to the harbor south of the town called Konoha.

Chapter Two:

Learn and Love

(P.O.V. Sasuke)

"Damn it all! The class, the professor, just everything!" I muttered while I slid into my BMW 2009 Z4 sDrive35i.

My car was my baby. A black sapphire metallic exterior, exclusive ivory white extended leather, anthracite wood trim, nineteen inch light alloy wheels V-spoke (style 296) with run-flat performance tires, sports leather steering wheel with paddle shifters, Comfort Access system, navigation and anti-theft alarm system, a HD radio, and other accessories completed my dream car. And to remind you again, I have spare cash.

Living large came natural to me. Growing up rich and powerful really adds to one's character. Hell, I love how humans stare at my adult toys wishing I would give them a free ride or tour.

After tossing my books to the passenger seat and closing the door, I popped my knuckles; counting each pop in order to calm down.

_Hell… just utter hell. That blond… the professor, which I shall avoid at any cost… at least I'm going home, safe and peaceful home…_

I roared the engine to life, opened the convertible roof, and gunned out of the University student parking lot. On the highway, I increased my speed until I was thirty mph above the posted sixty-five speed limit. I just didn't give a flying fuck, I wanted to get home. I don't admit a lot of things, but let me tell you… that sensation in class… I had a heady rush of power and lust course through my body in a fraction of a second, and left me unnerved, irritated, and confused.

I was about to jump on that kid and do who-knows-what to him….

I opened the door that led out of my garage and into a small hallway that led to the kitchen. Books in tow, I stormed through the kitchen and dinning room, up the stairs, and into my bedroom where I tossed the books to the side; not caring where they landed nor if they were damaged. I sat on the edge of the black Kyoto platform bed and ran a hand through my locks.

_I need answers… and I need them now…_

I rubbed my thumb into my opposite palm, trying to find a distraction to the lingering feeling I had for that damn blond.

_What is so special about him…?_

I weighted my options: figure out what is going on with me by myself or get some help. I still kept coming up with the same answer, same annoying fact: I needed help this time. I hated getting helped. I was a grown man; I could do things on my own. But this… this was something that stopped me in my tracks.

I pulled out my cell phone, made the call that I long dreaded, and begun to pack up a few things.

Once I closed the trunk of my BMW, I clinched my hands into tight fists. I _really_ didn't want to… but I felt cornered. Plus, the only damned vampire from my coven that would be of any help just _had_ to be my damn fucking clone-of-an uncle.

Madara was one of the oldest vampires on record and my second-to-last living relatives. He was a crazy, murderous vampire that was known for killing anyone that crossed him. I never cared from my uncle, but he could be helpful when he wanted to. While on the other hand, my brother, Itachi, was simply a cold prick and only said snide comments to me.

I forced unneeded, unused air out of my nose as if to sigh. It was going to be a long drive to Amekagure City. I smirked.

_Not if I speed…_

I cursed incoherent words at the rain drops that punched my windshield. The drive to Amekagure City was not only going to be prolonged, but the rain was teasing me; clapping to their little tune 'Slowing You Down'. I was cruising twenty mph above the posted speed limit when I wanted to go fifty above… The traffic was congested (to my standards) and that was causing me to become more irate. Of all the times, today had to be one of those days that the rural highway became a popular road and the weather decided that it didn't want to be sunny.

From Konoha to Amekagure City was two-hundred fifty miles and would usually take me two hours to get there, but by the speed I was crawling at, it would take four hours. Four long, boring hours of dancing rain, slow humans, and repetitive thoughts drifing back to the hyperactive blond…

_What was his name…?_

I rubbed my temple trying to erase the annoying headache that was quickly forming. That blond… what was he doing to me?

"Shit!" I yelled when I noticed that I missed my exit.

I tapped for new directions on my navigation system. The machine seemed to glare at me for abusing it, but I really wouldn't care if it was.

"Damn, I need some tunes…" I groaned.

I gave up on that idea after surfing the channels and finding nothing. More-so proving my theory that radio was illegal in Konoha. This was going to be a shitty ride.

(P.O.V. Third Person)

Amekagure was a beautiful sea-side city that hugged the coastline lightly. The ocean's waves reflected off the glass-covered buildings and the clouds would run their icy fingers across the sky scrapers as if to say 'hello' to the people within. Many traveled from all over the globe to visit the city and checkout all of the numerous shops. From its ten foot swells, perfect for surfers, to its famous marble statue of a mermaid adorned with pearls, sea shells, and star fish, the white sand beach attracted people of all ages. But, what Amekagure City was most famous for was its strange weather pattern: rain.

It all most rain year-round there. From sun up to sun down, rain fell from the sky as if someone opened Heaven's faucets. Not to worry, the rain was warm due to the ninety degree temperatures.

Sasuke had blown through red lights, stop signs, and traffic guards traveling sixty in thirty-five mph zones trying to get to Madara's private beach house. The one story, modern house overlooked the green waters of the ocean on a rocky cliff edge. Sasuke all ways wondered how the house was never destroyed by storms that would other-wise cause level any 'flimsy' glass structure. Then again, it was Madara. He could strike a deal with a devil and still find a damn loop hole that outsmarted the foolish demon.

The palm trees along the side of the driveway swayed from side to side in the wind; as if to greet their guest. Sasuke laughed at the thought. Palm trees? He would never understand why his uncle, a man of power, favored such a sissy plant.

Sasuke whipped the BMW into the open garage and killed the engine.

"I could hear you racing up the streets, missed me that much?" Madara said into Sasuke's ear.

Startled, Sasuke spun his upper torso toward Madara.

"How the fuck…?" Sasuke started, but he quickly forgot what he had to say.

Madara wore only a dark jade bath robe, his hair damp and pulled up into a messy pony tail, and had on his reading glasses that had slipped down his nose. Sasuke blushed at his uncle's state of undress.

"You have really grown up…" Madara sultry whispered. His hand came up to Sasuke's face and gently pinched the boy's cheek. "You're beginning to look more like a man…"

Disgusted, Sasuke removed himself out of the vehicle and opened the trunk to retrieve his suit case.

"You are really fucked up…. you know?"

Madara smirked and, also, removed himself from the vehicle and walked up to Sasuke.

"Of course," Madara ran a finger down the side of Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke brushed the hand away absent mindedly. He wasn't in the mode to play around. He retrieved his suit case and made his way out of the garage, only to run into Madara.

"Look, I'm not in the mood for your games." Sasuke spat.

Madara smirked.

"I… don't… care."

Sasuke's eye twitched and he went around Madara and entered the living room. Looking up, he gasped in shock, horror, and disgust.

"Why are _you_ here?" Sasuke said angrily.

There, not more that ten feet from him, sat a man that Sasuke hoped he would never meet again. In a white dress shirt, blue jeans, socks, and hair styled in a relaxed pony tail sat Itachi reading a book.

(P.O.V. Sasuke)

I almost pissed myself when I saw Itachi. My pupils grew larger, the blood in my veins flowed faster, and I took a small step back; preparing for the worst, what ever that 'worst' was.

"I should be asking you that, otouto." Itachi said, never lifting his eyes from the page he was on. "But since you asked first," Itachi turned the page. "I am here visiting."

_Bullshit…_

I gradually made my way to the tan modern couch and sat down as far as I could from Itachi. Itachi was not one anyone could trust, unless that person was crazy; and Madara sat well in that category.

"Now you answer my question." Itachi said, turning another page.

"Hn," I answered, the bastard didn't need to know why I was here. "I just came to talk to Madara."

"Uh-huh, and do you expect me to believe that?" Itachi acknowledged. He lifted his eyes to look at me. "You, my dear otouto, never 'just talk' with anyone…"

"Now, now, boys, stop bickering. Be happy that you two are seeing each other." Madara said as he made is appearance again.

I snorted. Me? Happy when my brother is present? Ha! My brother just turned another page of his stupid book.

"I'm going to change into something more proper. Meanwhile, Sasuke," Madara paused. I made eye contact with him, and his eyes became serious. "We will talk later."

I nodded and he tilted his head to our silent agreement. Madara walked out of the room toward his bedroom and left Itachi and I alone. It was noiseless except the ruffle of pages turning and shifting. I felt I was going to go insane…

"Hmm…" Itachi hummed.

I snapped my head up. Why did he do that?

"Seems like you came over for more than family talk…" Itachi said, then lifted his head from the book and placed it down. He didn't need to mark his place, for he could remember the exact page number, what words were on that page, and how many sentences there were too. All vampires could do such a simple task.

"Drop it, Itachi. I'm not going to tell you."

Itachi walked over to where I sat and grabbed the back of my head.

"What has made you so desperate to seek out Madara?" Itachi questioned, pulling me toward his face to glare into my eyes.

I glared back, to hell was I going to let this bastard win.

"Answer me Sasuke, I _will_ find out one way or another." Itachi demanded.

I wanted to spit on his _perfect _face… but I controlled myself. Dipping to his level would only get me in more trouble than I already was in.

"If you really want to know," I said to save my ass, "I had a… little problem."

Itachi released my head and sat down beside me, trying to act like a caring sibling.

"What is the 'problem'?" Itachi whispered.

I closed my eyes, how could I explain that rush of power and… lust. The sudden urge to drive my upper canines into that blond's neck and control him, make him _mine_. I held my knees in my hands and went to suck on my lower lip when my upper canines dug into the said lip.

"Ah!" I hissed.

Before I could react in any other way, my brother twisted my head back to his and pushed down my chin, exposing the bleeding lip.

"Huh…" He smirked. "It seems like you need to feed soon…"

"But I feed before I got in the City!"

"Yes, but what is going on _here_..." Itachi pushed my chin down further, revealing the abnormally sharp upper canines, and pressed his thumb against one of the razor-like teeth. "Is something different from feeding to hush the hunger…"

Puzzled, I pulled my head away from Itachi's hand.

"Then _what_ kind of feeding…?" I asked.

"You simply have the case of 'love-at-first-sight'." Madara chuckled. "And here I thought you came by to ask me to bail you out of some kind of murder."

I jumped in my seat.

"When did you…?" I stopped my question; there was no point in finishing it. "How you do know that?"

Madara shook his head and chuckled.

"I can tell by the way your teeth have formed when you thought about your 'problem', and so did Itachi." Madara placed a hand on Itachi's shoulder. "Look at him; he is going up so fast…"

Itachi smirked and punched me in the arm.

"So, who is the lucky whore?" Itachi teased.

I coughed in embarrassment.

"Some kid in my anatomy class…" I glanced over their faces, seeing that they wanted to hear more, I continued. "He sits in front of me on the first row…"

Madara's face twisted as he tried not to burst out laughing.

"_He_…? You fell in love with a _man_…!" Madara tore his face to the side, fighting to keep the laughter from bubbling to the surface.

"Shut the hell up…" I threatened.

Itachi walked away, his shoulders shaking from the trapped laughter. I was so fucking mad… not to mention embarrassed by the fact that they got a kick out of my situation. Madara calmed down and placed both of his hands on my shoulders.

"Don't worry, it's natural." Madara then sat down beside me and pulled me close. "Now we have a lot of work to do…"

I listened to every word that soon followed and learned that what was happening to me was nearly unavoidable: I fell like a rock tossed into a pond for that blond in anatomy class.

(P.O.V. Naruto)

I couldn't help but keep glancing over my shoulder to Sasuke's empty desk. It bothered me, not that I cared, but he hasn't been in class for five days. How could one be able to pass the exam without coming to class?

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Sakura whispered. Her pink hair was pulled back into a neat pony tail, the green shirt she wore clung freely to her frame, and her kaki skirt rode high; showing her soft thighs.

Most guys would drool or wolf whistle if they saw Sakura, but, somehow, I wasn't affected by her beauty. Perhaps she wasn't my type, but neither Ino nor Hinata caught my interest either. I was concerned that I was gay, but when dudes didn't appeal to me either, I became confused as to what my sexual preference was until Sasuke showed up.

That sensation I felt… I went to Sakura, my best friend since middle school, and, in the best way possible, explained the rush of nerve numbing electricity that diverted deep from within my being and raced up my spine only to crash into my brain; creating a flashy show of fireworks behind my eyes. She giggled and told me what it could have been, and I freaked out. I tried to evade it, to tell myself that it couldn't be possible; but the longing feeling I had that made me want to see Sasuke again confirmed it: I could be possibly gay.

I didn't know what to do, but Sakura told me to do what I felt was best for me. But I didn't know what that 'best' was.

"Earth to Naruto, do you hear me?" Sakura said, poking me with her pencil.

"Huh? Yeah, um… what did you say?" I said, snapping from my thoughts.

Sakura rolled her emerald eyes.

"I said 'what's wrong'." Sakura said, clearly annoyed.

"Um… just thinking 'bout stuff…." I brushed off.

"Uh-huh," Sakura went back to work on the packet Kakashi-sensei gave us earlier.

I looked down at the five page packet of PowerPoint notes and groaned in agony.

_I have to study _all _of this before… where is Sasuke? Maybe he's… I'm sooo hungry… mmm, ramen sounds good…_

Out from the corner of my eye, I saw something coming towards me at great speed, so I spun around to attempt to stop the incoming missile. Unfortunately, the unknown missile hit me square on the forehead.

"Not only did I catch your attention, I managed to hit your head!" Kiba barked, pointing his index finger at me in a mocking manner.

The room was empty, minus Kiba, Kakashi-sensei, and me. The bell must have rung a long time ago…

"Kiba…" I glared at him and chucked my notebook, which was rarely used, at his head.

Somehow, he caught my notebook. He pulled it close to his chest and started running out of the classroom. I quickly gathered my scattered papers and ran after him.

"Get back here, Kiba!" I yelled towards his retreating form.

"No way, Fox Face!"

"Don't trip," Kakashi warned us as we left his classroom.

I chased Kiba out to the parking lot and found Sakura sitting under a shaded bench.

"Come on, Kiba…" I begged.

Kiba turned around on a dime and tossed the notebook at me; which I missed and Sakura laughed at my misfortune. Kiba walked off, leaving me to pick up the mess he made. I was about to pick up my notebook when a pale hand got to my notebook first. I lifted my head to say thank you, only to choke on my words.

"Sasuke…?" I whispered.

(TO BE CONTENUED)

**Notes:**

Wow, I really wrote a lot this time!! I forgot to tell you before, I'll try to update once (maybe even twice!) a week. I'm not guaranteeing that I will though, after all, those evil writers' blocks decide when I get things published… I hope you are really enjoying my story!


	3. Chapter 3

**Eternal Dawn **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the series Naruto or Naruto Shippuuden. ^~ ^;

**Warning: **YAOI ( Man on Man ). DO NOT read this fanfiction if you do not like yaoi! Rated M for mature, I will not be held responsible if you die of a (or more) nose bleed(s) Because this is a vampiric fic, there will be blood in later chapters. No flames, cause mean remarks will be DELETED.

**Author's Note: **I hope you are enjoying the story! If you have any suggestions, please contact me! Another thing, PLEASE review… I work so hard on this story yet I only have TWO reviews… -sniff- so if you want more chapters, I suggest that YOU review.

**Summary**:

Time seems to bleed together when you have immortality, but what right do I have to admit that? I haven't 'lived' for more than a thousand years, in fact, I only been wondering the Earth for only an extra three hundred. I want something to attach on to in order to feel that I have a purpose, so I come upon a rural town bowled between two mountains and separated in half by a deep river which coal boats float down from the mines to the harbor south of the town called Konoha.

Chapter 3:

Attraction is Cruel

(P.O.V. Sasuke)

I pulled into the student parking lot just as everyone begun to flee the building. I came to the university on a, disliked, mission: confront Blondie and invite him for a vacation on my yacht.

"Damn Itachi…" I muttered to myself.

Itachi mentioned to Madara that I had a very unused yacht, and Madara formed the 'get your self laid' plan. It was simple: invite Blondie on my yacht for spring break, have a little fun, then pounce on the unexpected fool. One problem, well, a few to be exact. First of all, to invite someone you met only once on a private, secluded vacation is very suspicious. Second, his friends will get even more suspicious and foil the plan somehow. And lastly, my yacht is docked at my brother's place. Oh well, it could wait. I needed to befriend Blondie and Company first anyway.

Something caught my eye to my left. I glanced over and saw that brunette whom wore those silly red triangles on his face. He was running from someone, taking quick peeks behind him self to see his pursuer. I raised my eyebrows when I recognized the pursuer: Blondie.

_Perfect timing…_

I removed myself from the BMW and made my way over to the scar-faced blond that haunted my dreams, literally. Five nights of tossing and turning, waking to soiled sheets, and raging 'hunger' have had me standing on the edge.

I removed myself from my thoughts to see the brunette further enraging Blondie. He waved a notebook close to Blondie's reach then pulled the notebook away from the blonde's hands at the last second, Blondie would then try to jump for the notebook, only to have the brunette step to the side and run away.

"Come on, Kiba…!" begged Blondie.

Ah, so that's the brunette's name: Kiba. Jealousy crept up my spine at the sound of his name. My possessive trait urged me to kill the stupid human whom dared to tease _my _blonde.

"Don't do anything rash…" I muttered.

Kiba turned around and tossed the notebook like a Frisbee. I shook my head to the blonde's pathetic attempt of catching the notebook. The notebook fell to the ground which kicked up a small cloud of dirt and dead grass. A pink-head woman laughed slightly, shaking her head as well, not noticing me at all.

"Thanks Kiba…" Blondie said with a hint of annoyance.

As he got on his knees to retrieve the notebook, my legs moved on their own accord; taking me across the lawn and to an oblivious blonde. Again without my consent, my hand shot down and grasped the notebook.

His bright blue eyes widened in shock and traveled up my arm until he made eye contact with me. He gasped and fresh, sweet blood rushed to his cheeks.

"Sasuke…?" Blondie squeaked.

If I didn't have any self control, I would have tackled that blushing blonde and molested him. I pulled myself out of the lustful thoughts and held out the notebook.

"Who else could it be, Blondie?" I said.

Blondie slowly returned to his feet and brushed off the dirt on his pants.

"My name is Naruto, and thanks…" Naruto whispered after he pulled the notebook out of my hand. During that simple task, his hand brushed against my fingers, sending a pleasing jolt of pleasure to my brain.

Before I could say another word, Kiba and the pink-haired girl interrupted.

"Well, look who it is, Mr. Gone-for-five-days." Kiba barked.

I wiped my head in his direction, seconds from ripping his head clean off, but someone tapped my shoulder. I glanced back to see it was that pink-haired girl. She pressed her thumbs together nervously, but when she saw she had my attention, her face beamed with happiness.

"My name is Sakura," the pink-haired girl said. "And thank-you for giving Naruto his notebook." She extended her hand.

"No problem." I said, shaking her hand.

Sakura flinched at touching my hand, more likely that the coldness surprised her, but she pushed that behind her and smiled again.

"Please forgive these idiots," Sakura pleaded, pulling Naruto and Kiba into a loving hug; a hug that almost killed her. "I suspect that their mothers dropped them on their head more than once."

She winked and Kiba pushed off of the girl.

"Come on now, Sakura, really? You know that my mama always cared for me!" Kiba declared.

"Sure she did…" Naruto mocked.

Kiba pulled away from Sakura and Naruto as they laughed their heads off.

"Ha, ha, _very_ funny…" Kiba sarcastically said.

The atmosphere around me changed; a happier, lighter mood. It was too easy. Sakura instantly befriended me and Naruto quickly followed suit; Kiba was distant until I told him a few stories about my older brother. He jumped to the knowledge that he and Naruto weren't the only ones in the group of friends that had an older sibling.

"You see, my sis, Hana, is all ways on my case. 'do this, do that'." Kiba complained.

I nodded in agreement; after all, older siblings are almost all ways on the younger's case.

"I can understand, my brother finds things to nag about." I laughed. "For example, when I bought my BMW," I pointed my thumb to the parked BMW, earning gasps from all three of them. "He said 'why on Earth would you waste so much money on something like _that_."

Naruto tried to hold back the giggles, but failed terribly.

"It sounded like something Naruko would say." stated Naruto.

"Yeah, it does," Sakura added. "You should meet her; she might even nag at you the second you pull into the driveway."

We all laughed and added more nagging situations that we experienced or witnessed out into the open. Sakura said goodbye and started to walk home (she, Naruto, and Kiba lived five minutes away from the University), we followed her to the parking lot where Kiba pulled her to a stop beside my BMW.

"Sasuke, is it okay if we check out your car?" Kiba asked. He eyed my car like a starving man would if he saw a plate full of freshly baked goods.

I all most said no; I feared that something would happen to my car, but I remembered that I needed to get on his good side; Naruto's good side.

"Sure," I said.

"Cool!" They rejoiced in union; very happy that I allowed them to 'check out' my car.

I explained to them all the little features of my priced convertible. They 'oh'-ed and 'ah'-ed, walked around the vehicle admiring its ivory white leather seats and custom wheels. Kiba rattled on about how aerodynamic the vehicle was and tried to estimate how fast the car could go, Naruto didn't say a word, too amazed to say anything, and Sakura hummed once and looked at me.

"How much did it cost?" Her voice rang out. Kiba and Naruto stopped whatever they were doing and waited for my answer.

"Once you add all the custom parts to the original tag price, sixy-seven thousand, eight hundred fifty dollars." I said as if it wasn't something unusual.

They gasped in union, but Sakura recovered quickly.

"No wonder you brother nagged at you, I would too." She said.

Once I calmed everyone down and had a little more small talk, Sakura and Kiba walked home.

"I better go too," Naruto stated. "before I lose Sakura and Kiba."

It was the perfect moment to speak to Naruto alone, so when he turned to leave, I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"I could take you home, "I said.

Naruto brushed my hand off his shoulder.

"Y-you don't need to do that, Sasuke." Naruto stuttered. He faced me, and I saw the blood rush to his scarred cheeks. "I live one door down from Sakura…"

_Oh, if I didn't have self control…_

"Next time then? Or we can go somewhere tomorrow," Naruto gave me a funny look. "…I'm new to the town, and I thought that you would like to show me around."

"Yeah… sounds fun!" Naruto dug into his jean pocket and pulled out a crumbled piece of paper. "Um, do you have a pen?"

I retrieved a pen from my shirt pocket and handed it to Naruto.

"Thanks…"

"No problem." I waved my hand in the air; humans feel better when some form of friendly body movement is made during a conversation.

He sat down on the side walk to write down the directions to his place. I noticed Mr. Hatake flirting with a purple haired woman whom was flirting back just as heavily. I focused my senses to them to pass the time.

"So Kakashi, where to tonight?" The woman said. She slowly ran her hand up Kakashi's chest to the green tie that hugged his neck.

Mr. Hatake chuckled and placed a hand on her wide hip.

"My place, of course." Mr. Hatake whispered lewdly.

"Ooh, _your _place again?" She cooed, pressing herself against his body.

Something tapped my shoulder removing my focus on the two lustful humans. I turned my head to see Naruto holding out my pen.

"It ran out of ink…" Naruto blushed. Was he embarrassed or angry? "And, um…"

"It's okay, Naruto… just tell me the directions, I'll remember them." I paused, admiring how the blonde's name rolled off my tongue. I put my useless pen back into the shirt pocket.

"I managed to write down my phone number," Naruto mumbled, handing me the piece of paper which I placed in my shirt pocket as well. More blood pooled underneath the blonde's cheeks, embarrassment? More than likely, his body language gave him way: hands in his pockets, eyes cast downward, and his lower lip pushed out, forming a pout.

Naruto told me the directions, said goodbye, and walked home; even after I offered him a ride again. I kicked myself into gear once I could no longer see his backside. The drive home was a short one, full of constant thoughts of my blonde, but once I got home, there was a little surprise.

(P.O.V. Third Person)

Sasuke gaped like a fish at what he saw, his thoughts a compacted blur.

"No… fucking… way…" Sasuke choked.

There, on the front lawn, sat his yacht; the yacht that was suppose to be floating in Itachi's private lake. Sasuke tried to create an image in his head of how Itachi brought the boat over, but nothing truly possible (in a human's opinion) came through.

Sasuke's cell phone ran, and he slowly pulled it out from his pocket.

"Hell… o?" Sasuke stuttered.

"_Sasuke, it's Itachi,"_ Sasuke's face twisted in anger. _"Is the yacht okay? I didn't mean to leave it on the lawn, but that pond in the back… well, my truck---"_

"Don't even start, Itachi. You knew full well that your truck could manage…!" Sasuke screamed into the phone, enraged that Itachi would do this to him.

"_You're over reacting, Sasuke. You should be thankful that I, at least, covered the yacht…"_

Sasuke did notice the tarp stretched over the yacht, but the sight only further infuriated him.

"Itachi… you are such an ass…. Where the fuck are you, any way?" Sasuke snapped.

"_Ooh… testy, testy. You should learn to control your anger, Otouto…"_

Sasuke snapped the phone shut. He almost tossed the cell phone through the windshield, but soon decided that destroying his BMW was not worth it. He drove up the drive way to the garage, and then parked outside. He sat there for an hour before entering his home.

Only the sound of his shoes greeted him as he ascended up the stairs in his garage to the game room he crafted. Within the room sat a pool table, pinball table, air hockey table, a flat screen TV with game systems attached or waiting to be attached, and an old (but comfy) couch. He needed to distract him from the rage that burned within him. Sure, he could track his ass of a brother in no time, but the fight that would have soon followed, it wasn't worth it.

Sasuke sat down in the old couch and turned on the television. He flipped through twenty channels per second, for no reason. Nothing now-a-days, minus Naruto, captured his attention long enough for him to notice. Bored, Sasuke stopped on a nameless channel, and pulled off the gray sweater he wore that day. Sasuke's well developed muscles pulled and twisted as he tossed the shirt to the floor.

He laughed at his actions and traced a finger down from his neck to his navel, loving how a trail of numbness followed the wondering finger. Fire sparked deep within Sasuke's throat and roared to life all over the young vampire's body. He hissed sharply and begun to unbutton his jeans. He was on the last button when his sharp memory pulled him from his moment.

"Damn it…" Sasuke cursed.

_What time do I need to pick him up?_

He reached over to the cordless phone that rested on the end table beside the couch and dialed Naruto's phone number.

(P.O.V. Naruto)

I had gotten home a little later than I should have. I could tell when I saw Naruko sitting on the porch reading a book. I debated if I should go around to the back and enter the house that way than to face an angry sister, but I decided to face the music now than later.

"Hey sis…" I said sheeply.

Her head snapped up and she gotten to her feet; book forgotten on the ground.

"Naruto Uzumaki, where have you been?" She questioned, giving me a glare.

"Talking to a friend…"

"Do you know how worried I was? When I asked Sakura where you were, she told me that you were following her but then, then… you were nowhere in sight!" Naruko was now in tears and angry.

"I'm sorry, Naruko! Sasuke—"

"Sasuke? Who's Sasuke?" Naruto asked, becoming curious.

A new blush rushed to my face and I looked away from my sister to the rose bush across the street that needed to be trimmed.

"A… friend, he's that new kid I talked about." I said, shifting my weight from foot to foot.

Naruko blinked, smiled widely, and picked up the book.

"Really? That's cool, well, come on inside, dinner should be ready by now." Naruko stated.

My stomach grumbled and my sister giggled.

"I hope you are hungry!"

"You bet I am!"

Dinner was unusually quiet, but the meal was good. With a belly full of hamburger and noodles, I sat at my desk with a headache.

How could I have forgotten I had so much homework? Papers ranging from notes to scrap were scattered all over the desk, my computer screen changed to the screen saver (the words Naruto's Computer bounced around the black screen), and pop music played softly in the background; Naruko most likely working on her 'homework': grading papers.

"I don't know where to start…" I groaned.

_Too much mess to know heads or tails of what and what, too late at night, too bord… what is tomorrow?_

I glanced to the scroll-like calendar I gotten at some Chinese restaurant. The little clay figures printed on it held up the months; making faces at each other or pulling each other's tails or toes.

_Mothers' Day? Mothers' Day! Mothers' day…_

"Crap," I shot out of my chair; the chair fell backwards, hitting the wooden floor with an ear shattering crack.

The door to my bedroom flung open.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" Naruko's voice laced with panic.

"Yeah," I said in a daze. "Just got up too fast." I picked up my chair and moved to the papers on my desk to the floor.

"Need help?" Naruko questioned.

I turned to see her pointing to the pile of disorganized papers. The orange nail polish flickered in the dim lamp light, catching my eye. Naruko was never the type to do such a girly thing, but recently she's been dating this man… I won't get into it.

"No…" I wavered for a second, far too long for the negative answer to have any effect.

"Okay…" Naruko got on her knees and shifted through the papers, making piles which then turned into stacks.

The phone rang and I dashed to it to avoid helping my sister.

"Uzumaki residence," I said, walking away from my bedroom to the living room down stairs.

"_Hey, Naruto, how are you?"_ Sasuke whispered roughly.

"Sa… Sasuke?"

"_What's wrong, Naruto, you seem flustered…"_

He couldn't be more right; Sasuke's voice turned my insides to melted goop.

"Right now isn't a good time, but, what do you want?"

Sasuke chuckled and sighed.

"_I forgot to ask… What time do you want me to pick you up?"_

I heard Naruko stride down the stairs. My head pulled away from the phone to watch her skip into the bathroom and pull the door shut.

"_Still there?" _Sasuke asked, annoyed.

"Um, yeah, how about ten thirty?" I presented.

"_Sounds good to me, see you then."_ Sasuke said before he hung up.

"Later then," I said into the phone, hung up, and placed it on the coffee table beside me.

Tomorrow was going to be a fun and strange day, but before that, I had to go visit someone.

(TO BE CONTENUED)

**Notes:**

I'm so sorry! Writers' block had me it its grip for a while, I hope this will be enough… ((crickets)) –coughs- well, it's better than nothing, please review!! I will have an influence to write the fourth chapter a bit faster…


	4. Chapter 4

**Eternal Dawn **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the series Naruto or Naruto Shippuuden. Sadly… -snif-

**Warning: **YAOI ( Man on Man ). DO NOT read this fanfiction if you do not like yaoi! Rated M for mature, I will not be held responsible if you die of a (or more) nose bleed(s) Because this is a vampiric fic, there will be blood in later chapters. No flames, cause mean remarks will be DELETED.

**Author's Note: **First off, thank you clippit for the awesome idea, I'm really considering it! And to those whom reviewed, THANK YOU. Okay, for the rest of you… reviews are GREATLY wanted! If you do not have a membership then please contact me at . I need you to title your message Eternal Dawn review, within the e-mail state your first and last name ( or nickname ), the chapter you wish to review, and then your review.

**Summary**:

Time seems to bleed together when you have immortality, but what right do I have to admit that? I haven't 'lived' for more than a thousand years, in fact, I only been wondering the Earth for only an extra three hundred. I want something to attach on to in order to feel that I have a purpose, so I come upon a rural town bowled between two mountains and separated in half by a deep river which coal boats float down from the mines to the harbor south of the town called Konoha.

Chapter 4:

The Vampire Mark

(P.O.V. Naruto)

A bell tolled in the distance and the wind chimes ding-ta-ding above me. The wind pulled her fingers through the grass; combing the Earth's hair and mine. I laid in front of my mother's tomb stone, reaching to the wind chimes that dangled from a tree branch.

"How long has it been, Mother?" I whispered. No one was around to hear my question, but I paused as if waiting for an answer. "A month? I'm sorry, you see… Kakashi-sensei has been tossing tests left and right…"

I lowered my arm to pull out a dandelion that had grown beside her tomb stone.

"And… I met Sasuke…" I blushed as Sasuke's face appeared in my mind. "I think I'm… in love." I blew on the flower and watched the seeds dance on the wind to their new location. Some fell a few feet away, but others drifted on and on.

The bell tolled again, pulling me back to reality.

"How do you know you are in love, Mother?"

A bird passed over my head and perched itself on a nearby statue of an angel. It begun to preen its feathers, a little ritual all birds did. The bird drove his (I could tell it was male by the bright colors of its feathers) head into the fluff on his chest and twisted his head left and right.

I whistled which caught the bird's attention; but he didn't flee, instead, chirped back. We repeated the tune over and over: whistle-chirp. Then another bird (a female, his mate perhaps) perched beside the male and joined in: whistle-chirp-chirp. Suddenly, the birds took flight, and I jabbed my lower lip out in a pout.

"Huh… she was right."

My heart skipped several beats and I twisted over to see Sasuke standing beside me. His bangs hung like curtains over his god-like face, shading it from the sun, and he wore a skin-tight navy blue shirt and baggy black pants decked out in chains.

_Oh my God! Look at those muscles… Oh yeah, I'm soo head-over-heels for Sasuke… but, am I in…_

"Who's right…?" I asked and sat up.

"Your sister, when I came to pick you up, you weren't there." Sasuke explained.

_Damn… his voice is so…_

"Oh…"

Sasuke smirked and kneeled down, balancing on his toes. A blush rose to my cheeks when the distance between Sasuke and I became minimal. I could smell the shampoo he, possibly, used this morning.

_Or cologne… soap… clothes detergent… or a muse? But his hair looks natural… huh…. Oh shit, he's staring at me!!_

His onyx eyes were full of mischief and… was that _lust_? I pulled my eyes from his and sighed; I ran a hand down my mother's tomb stone.

"Visiting my mother. She died…" I drew in a breath. "when she gave birth to me." I choked back a sob. My father told me that Kushina, my mother, was a very giving person; so giving, that when asked to save her or the baby's life, she chose to sacrifice herself for me.

"Sorry to hear about that. I shouldn't have asked." Sasuke stood up and looked out to the distance. "My own mother died tragically, so I can, somewhat, understand where you are coming from."

I very badly wanted to ask how, but one glace into Sasuke's eyes told me that it was not a good idea.

"No harm, it was a long time ago; today is supposed to be a fun day, let's not spoil that." I rose and we walked toward Sasuke's BMW. I glanced back to my mother's grave and smiled.

_Mother, if you cannot tell me how you know if you are in love… please show me, somehow…_

"Hey… how come you weren't in church? Isn't today Sunday?" Sasuke had his head turned to the side, to give me a sideways glance.

I stopped in my tracks. He made a good point.

"I don't know… Naruko and I just stopped going once our father left town." And to never be seen again, I added in my head.

My father up and left soon after my mother pasted away, and left my sister and I to an orphanage. A few years later, when I was ten, Naruko became eighteen and was able to 'adopt' me. For years, Naruko tried to contact our father, but gave up when some government official told us he left the country.

"Do you go to church?" I questioned.

"No." Sasuke replied with a chuckle.

"Do you believe in any religion?"

"No."

"How—?"

"Naruto!" Sasuke put his hand on my mouth. "Just shut up; I'm not in the mood to play fifty questions." He removed his hand and opened the side door to his car. "I'll play later, but we need to get to where ever we are going."

I pouted, but quietly slid into the vehicle.

(P.O.V. Sasuke)

Again, if I didn't have any self control…

Once we gotten into the vehicle, I soon realized how small my Z4 actually was. Naruto sat beside me, within arms reach, his intoxicating scent hanged in the enclosed space. I was becoming intoxicated with every non-needed breath I took; and like a drunk human, my judgment was quickly going under. It was very tempting to pull the blonde out of his seat, place him on my thighs, and drag my teeth softly (to cause no harm) on the tanned flesh of his neck. Oh, how would it taste? Sweet or bitter?

"Shit…" I shifted in my seat to hide my arousal.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

I glanced over and noticed that he unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt, perhaps he was a little over heated (for it was a hot day), and a new temptation rose, stronger than the first. Now I wanted to rip that damn shirt off, tie those hands together with it, and proceed to molest him. I shifted again and ran a hand through my hair in great adept to get my thoughts away from the exciting scenes that begun to play behind my eyes.

_Say something before…_

"We need to get going, we're late." I pressed the 'start' button and my engine roared to life.

"Oh," Naruto peeked at the dash clock and cried out in despair. "Crap! Really!?"

I shifted the gear to drive and sped out of the cemetery onto the highway; the same highway I took when I moved down here. Route 24 followed a river that twisted through the center of the town to a large harbor at the coast. Konoha was famous for its endless coal mines, so the town's people weren't surprised when large coal boats would drift past their homes daily, and neither was I. After century, after century, nothing surprised me; minus Naruto…

"Um, guess we can hang out at the arcade…" Naruto sighed. "There isn't much else to do in this little town."

I nodded my head in agreement.

"So," I started. "Where is this arcade anyway?" I stared out the windshield and focused on the roadway in order to distract myself from the temptation that sat beside me.

"Um… beside the theater." Naruto paused.

I chuckled. Was he real?

"Naruto, I haven't lived here all my life like you have…"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Naruto hit himself on the forehead, and I chuckled again.

"I forgot… I feel that you have been here for all my life…" He blushed again.

In that moment, a mere second, all my dignity of self control exploded. From now on, more so than before, the blonde's future plans were changed by my will, lust, and what ever had drawn me to him… Naruto's life was changing, and it was all because of me. The pride of knowing that encouraged the demon within me.

_He is _so _mine when I get the chance… Screw the rules…_

Suddenly, it hit me: this was the _perfect _chance! Naruto was entrapped in _my _car; it was only the two of us, and best of all…

_A place to park…_

It was only a small patch of grass that was barely wide enough for my BMW, but it was just enough to be out of the road, so I pulled over with a sharp tug on the steering wheel. Naruto panicked, he grasped the sides of his seat and closed his eyes. Once the car was at a complete stop, I locked the doors.

"What the fuck are you up to, Sasuke? Are you trying to killus both?!" Naruto screamed.

I could feel Naruto's fear, and the predator inside me enjoyed that greatly. I smirked widely.

"Naruto…" I had begun to salivate, my mouth filling up with life altering virus particles. "Naruto, Naruto, Naruto."

(P.O.V Third Person)

A drum thrashed wildly, only it wasn't a drum. Naruto clutched the side of the door; his palms wet and slippery, his nails dug into the arm rest for the traction his palms couldn't provide. Pupils widened to the point that Naruto's eyes were nearly black, and he momentarily forgot how to breathe.

"S-sasuke… w-what are y-y-you… up to?" Naruto stuttered.

"Oh… nothing, nothing…" Sasuke unbuckled his seat belt. "Nothing… at all."

Naruto's hands bolted for his seat belt and fumbled with the latch.

"Naruto… Naruto, there isn't anything to be afraid of…"

The blonde hiccupped.

"To Hell there isn't! What has gotten into you?" Tears rolled down scarred cheeks.

_Naruko… Kiba, everyone! My essay… Why this way…? No, no it just can't happen like this! Too young! My diploma… Naruko can't afford a…_

Naruto pressed his back against the door to try to make some distance between himself and the maniac beside him.

"Hush little baby, do not cry…" Sasuke slowly turned his head toward Naruto. Naruto cried out in utter fear at what he saw: red eyes. Sasuke's eyes were as bright as rubies, but had a strange design in them as well. Basically, the design looked like three commas on a ring that wrapped around the iris. "Don't say a word…" Sasuke whispered and extended his hand out to Naruto; palm up, fingers curled outward.

"No…" Naruto shook his head slowly. Eyes locked onto Sasuke, he unhooked the seat belt and reached behind him to wrench the door open.

_Shit!! No, no, no…_

"Hush little baby… don't say a word… do not cry…" Sasuke touched the side of Naruto's face.

Naruto froze.

_He's so… cold… a-and I'm going to…_

"…Why?" Naruto's voice was barely a whisper, a tear managed to roll onto Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke rubbed the droplet into the blonde's cheek and traced the wet trail up to a glossy eye.

"Because I love you…"

_He… loves me? I, I, I… Why is he smirking like that…?_

Sasuke's face twisted into a deadly grin, the corner's of his lips pulled to the side much like a curtain and sharp teeth were exposed.

Naruto's eyes widened further.

_No… no they don't exist! Fairy tales! But… too sharp. No… can't be… Mother, it can't be like this!_

"Now hold still." Sasuke commanded and tightly held Naruto's chin.

His heart hammered against his rib cage. He couldn't run, the door wouldn't budge, and so he closed his eyes. Naruto felt another hand push his hip down into the seat and the other hand turn his head to the side. Sasuke's hair brushed his face; his cool lips tapped their way down Naruto's throat, and stopped at his shoulder.

_Will someone please drive by! I beg of you! God help me! Send an angel… or anyone; just get this maniac off me! Please… I, I want to live…_

Oh, a car did drive by, but the person inside wasn't paying attention to the road, much less a parked BMW. But as if that would have mattered, Sasuke was too powerful. He would have killed whoever that was so quickly, the dude (or dudiet) wouldn't have seen it coming.

A scream rang out across the forest. Birds and other animals fled in all directions, the harsh noise terrifying them. The scream bounced from tree to tree, down the road, and across the sky, but no one heard the blood-chilling noise. If they did, they thought it was just a kid playing some silly game.

Naruto's eyes were glossed over by fear and pain; white hot pain. More tears dragged down his wet face, some disappearing into Sasuke's hair, and dug his chipped nails into his palm with such force, that he made crescent shaped wounds. Naruto choked back sobs of pain as he felt Sasuke's teeth embedded themselves into the tender flesh of his shoulder, only to scream again as a burning sensation erupted around the bloody wound.

"Sh-shit…" Naruto whimpered. He desperately wanted to place his head on the window behind him, but Sasuke's hand kept him firmly in place.

_Not only am I going to die… but I'm going to be tortured… I should have listened to Kiba-- _

A slurping sound snapped Naruto from out of his thoughts. Vomit bubbled up the blonde's throat when he acknowledged why and where that sound was coming from.

Sasuke brushed his thumb over Naruto's lips to silence the trembling teen. He carefully pulled his teeth out of the bruised and bloody flesh and kissed the wound. Sasuke watched the flesh regenerate in seconds, if you blinked, you would have missed it. The place on Naruto's shoulder looked as if nothing happened, but then three black masses, each a shape of a comma, formed a ring around the healed wound.

"Shh, it's over." Sasuke combed his hand (the one that was on Naruto's hip) through the blonde's hair in a loving manner. He wiped the tears off Naruto's face and kissed the teen's cheek. "It's over… I promise that you won't remember most of this."

Naruto's face twisted in confusion and renewed horror, his internal drum banged louder, and every muscle locked up.

"Wha…?"

"Shh, go to sleep Naruto…"

To his dismay, Naruto's eye lids felt as if they were iron and he had begun to get drowsy. He really wanted to close his eyes, but the fear that Sasuke would attack him or kill him when he was asleep prevented him from doing so; but only for a short time.

The body in his arms went limp and Naruto's breathing pattern became calmer. Sasuke genteelly rearranged Naruto's clothes and buckled him and himself into their seat belts.

(P.O.V. Sasuke)

I was as high as a kite, as you would say. Naruto's blood, no matter how little, ran through my veins. It was so sweet… no other blood appealed to me like his has before. It was like velvet when it went down my throat and the shear power I was enveloped in was intoxicating. Though now I had begun to regret my actions.

Naruto was absolutely petrified of my behavior and frightful actions. All that I had worked on before had nearly crumbled before my eyes. I'm thankful that, soon, Naruto will not remember the gruesome scene… well, most of it anyway.

I noticed that blood had stained his shirt and all the previous plans of going to some nameless arcade were ruined. I geared the BMW into drive, made a U-turn, and sped to my home. Taking Naruto back to his home like this was a big 'no' for many reasons, plus he was going to be 'asleep' for a few hours.

But damn, I just have to admit… that moment was, almost, perfect, and I have never been so aroused in my life. Again, I'm quite proud of myself for not raping the all ready terrified blonde.

I glanced over to Naruto and smiled to my victory. That bite I gave him was to mark him as mine and no one else's; and any fool whom had the guts to try to claim him as theirs, would now see the famous 'Vampire Mark' of the Uchiha coven. The 'Vampire Mark' is any type of pattern (scar, tattoo, or imprint) that claimed an individual to one vampire or coven, and is to warn others that if said vampire(s) was to discover that his (their) claimed mate or property was in any form of danger, their would be deadly consequences.

_Naruto was mine… at last._

(TO BE CONTENUED)

**Notes:**

Yay! An update! Sorry for the late-ness of this chapter. I was lazy and had a super bad case of Writers' Block. Um, I know many of you are thinking: 'is this how bloody this author can get?', but let me inform you, this was just MINOR. Trust me; I can get super-mega bloodthirsty. Thank you to all whom has reviewed in the past and I hope that you continue to do so.


	5. Chapter 5

**Eternal Dawn **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the series Naruto or Shippuuden. But if I did… -evil yaoi plot-

**Warning: **YAOI ( Man on Man ). DO NOT read this fanfiction if you do not like yaoi! Rated M for mature, I will not be held responsible if you die of a (or more) nose bleed(s). Because this is a vampiric fic, there will be blood in later chapters. No flames, cause mean remarks will be DELETED.

**Author's Note:** Okay, let me get this out first: the chapter was late due to family issues, I am sorry for that. Also, thank you, to those whom helped me through my moment of crisis, you know who you are. I have also noted that my reviews are minimal, which worries me; but, what has saved the story from the horrid trash can are the 'favorite story' messages.

**Summary**: Time seems to bleed together when you have immortality, but what right do I have to admit that? I haven't 'lived' for more than a thousand years, in fact, I only been wondering the Earth for only an extra three hundred. I want something to attach on to in order to feel that I have a purpose, so I come upon a rural town bowled between two mountains and separated in half by a deep river which coal boats float down from the mines to the harbor south of the town called Konoha.

Chapter 5: Threats and More Surprises

(P.O.V. Third Person)

______________________________________________________________________

_A scream rang out across the forest. Birds and other animals fled in all directions, the harsh noise terrifying them. The scream bounced from tree to tree, down the road, and across the sky, but no one heard the blood-chilling noise. If they did, they thought it was just a kid playing some silly game. _

_______________________________________________________________________

Kiba stood up abruptly from the floor, which knocked over the small tea table. The full tea kettle and tea cups crashed to the wooden floor, glass and water went everywhere.

Hana, who was also sitting at the tea table, shot her arms up in defense.

"What the Hell, Kiba?" Hana yelled.

He shook his head and pointed his finger at her.

"Don't tell me you didn't hear that." Kiba whispered. He stood there, frozen, listening for another scream or noise of the sort.

"That scream? C'mon Kiba, it could have been children—."

"That scream was not children playing. It was full of pain… horror."

Hana raised an eye brow, her mind blank of any other reason the scream was emitted. She sighed, gave up, and walked over to the coat closet and retrieved the broom. Hana begun to sweep up her broken tea set.

"I know it is hard to think of, but you can't stop every murder in this town." Hana muttered.

Kiba sighed, also in defeat.

"It is such a small town…" Kiba groaned. "What if—."

"For the hundredth time, it is not Naruto!"' Hana rolled her eyes.

Kiba grabbed his sister's arm harshly, making her drop the broom.

"You don't know that! You just don't! Not after…" Kiba paused, the mere thought of that fiend made his blood boil.

He was there first! How dare that blood sucker interfere with his plans! He saw how that filthy bat looked at _his_ Naruto. Then, oh then, that egotistical bastard had the _nerve_ to walk up to _his_ fox and _touch_ his hand.

"Hello? Um, Kiba, uh, 'not after', what?" Hana asked.

Kiba shook his head and picked up the broom. He noted that during his little episode, he managed to walk on the shards of glass, which were buried into the flesh of his feet.

"Hana…" Kiba looked into his sister's eyes. "Do you remember what our father told us when we first came down here?" He sat on the floor, away from the bloody mess of glass, and begun to pull the shards from his feet.

Hana pondered for a moment, before her face lit up.

"Yeah, he said something on the line of 'Konoha is free from of vampires', why did you ask?" Hana picked up the broom, swept up the shards into a trash can, and started to walk back to the closet.

"Well, it isn't now." Kiba hissed as he pulled a fairly large shard out.

Hana emitted a gasp of surprise, and then placed a hand on her chest.

"…When and… why?" Hana set the broom to the side, but there was nothing to catch the broom as it fell down to the floor. She turned to face her younger brother, and hoped that he was pulling her leg.

"It was a week ago. I don't know why he is here, but… I think, no, _know_ that Naruto is in trouble." Kiba paused, Hana gave him a sign to continue, and, so, he did. "The way that blood sucker looked at Naruto… Hana, I didn't like it, not one bit."

"Do… do you know which coven he is from…?" Hana whispered.

"Yeah, and that is another reason why I don't think Naruto is safe. His name is Sasuke Uchiha."

"Uchiha? No… you, no, it's just, there is no way…" Hana placed both hands on her head and rubbed her scalp. "So… that was the new kid at your university?"

"Yep, and to make it worse… after the first day they met, Sasuke was gone for five days, only to return and became _way_ too friendly. He has something up his dirty fangs…"

"Kiba… you know we have to contact the Elders about this." Hana said.

"I know… I _tried _to tell him that Sasuke was bad news! Naruto hasn't reached the turning age yet, which makes him defenseless against… Only just a few more weeks left… and, and Naruto would have…"

"Yeah… I wonder if—."

"No! Of course Naruko hasn't told Naruto! You know how she is! She can't keep her head out of the clouds long enough to remember those kinds of tasks! Of course Naruto doesn't know that he is a…."

"Werefox." They finished together. Hana and Kiba chuckled lightly.

"Jinx!" Kiba blasted out.

"Jinx! Ah, crap." Hana punched her brother on the arm. "What do I owe you this time?"

Kiba pondered for a bit.

"You take me out to that oyster bar that you went to, or you give me fifty bucks." Kiba smirked with triumph.

Hana sighed. She knew it was pointless in trying to convince her brother other wise.

"Alright, but first we need to call the Elders…" Hana muttered. She picked up the phone that sat near by and called their mother, Tsume, one of the Elders of the Society, to tell her the bad news.

It was Kiba's turn to sigh aloud. He didn't like the thought that the perfect plan that the Society planned went up in a roaring flame.

Kiba and Hana were members of a pack called the Society. The Society was three family groups of werewolves: Namikaze (Yondaime, Kashina, Naruko, and Naruto), Inuzuka (Tsume, Kiba, and Hana), and Nara (Shikaku, Yoshino, and Shikamaru). Sadly, Kashina died eighteen years ago… leaving behind her mate and two children.

Yondaime raised his two children alone, despite the Society's help system. Suddenly one day he told Shikaku to change Naruko's and Naruto's last name, and left in haste. Shikaku explained to the Society what Yondaime told him, and also explained that on Naruto's nineteenth birthday, they would tell to Naruto what he really was and Kiba was to become his life partner until Naruto found his own mate.

He really didn't under stand why the Society desided to isolate Naruto from the truth, but Kiba made a pact to himself that he would explain everything to Naruto. But now everything was screwed up thanks to Sasuke.

Kiba clinched his fist, lowered his head, and begun to shake with the inner heat that started in his belly.

"Of all the vampires to show their ugly head… it had to be a Psychic and an Uchiha…" Kiba spat out from clenched teeth.

Psychic vampires are one of the most potentially dangerous of all vampire species, as these creatures feed upon the psychic energies of their victims, leaving them exhausted. It is known that continued feedings can lead to permanent debilitation, even death. The Uchiha coven was the most known and powerful of the Psychic vampires, so, naturally, other supernatural creatures try to keep a great distance from said coven. But what made the Uchiha coven even more dangerous was that they just didn't feed off of psychic energy alone; blood was another food source, and any blood would do. It was once recorded that an Uchiha attacked another vampire; draining him dry of blood.

"Don't worry, Kiba." Hana said. She waited for Kiba to raise his head before continuing. "We will… figure out what to do next."

Kiba nodded, not wanting to say anything.

_When I see your face again, Uchiha… You'll be a dead piece of shit._

(P.O.V. Naruto)

I woke up to the sound of pots and pans hitting each other or other surfaces, and to the painful throbbing that went on in my head. Slowly, I rose up my upper torso and swung my legs over the side of…

My eyes shot open and swiveled back and forth taking in the room I thought was my bedroom.

A huge white marble fireplace sat in front of me, above it was a flat screen TV, on either side of the fire place was a tan arm chair. On the right side of the room there was a double glass door that reviled a covered porch and a bright green lawn that ended at a forest's edge, a window bench was carved into the wall not far from the doors, which had the same wonderful view of the outside. A small bar table and two wooden stools were placed in front of the glass doors, giving it a relaxing atmosphere. The left side of the room there were another but bigger set of glass doors that led out to a fenced porch, in a corner to the right of the glass doors sat a bamboo plant in a black plant pot, to the left of the doors were two paintings. One was of a tsunami that was about to collapse on three fishing boats and the other was of a young woman in a kimono, holding a tan Japanese umbrella in a field of cherry blossoms. Below the two paintings sat a day bed, its iron frame, tan cushion, and white pillows pulled the room together nicely. I noticed that I sat on a matching day bed; and that my tee-shirt was missing.

"Where did my…?" Before I finished my sentence, I found my tee; folded and placed on a glass coffee table not more than an arm's reach in front of me.

I stared at the bloody shirt; not knowing what to do next. My arm reached out and the rest of my body followed; my hand hovered over the shirt before it dropped like a claw in a prize machine. My fingers dug into the shirt and removed it off the table; the shirt unraveled in the process. I had to hold back the scream that wanted to rip out of me. The shirt was nearly red with blood that begun to cake over; and most of the blood was located on the shoulder.

"How did this happen?!" I questioned to my self while I stared at was once a wearable shirt. All I could remember was that Sasuke picked me up, I got into the car, we were driving down the highway, and then… I woke up in a strange room.

"You passed out and your nose begun to bleed badly."

I jumped up and jerked my head toward the person's voice, then sighed when I saw who it was.

"Sasuke…" I paused. He smiled softly; his eyes were full of caring…

_Love?_

"Do you feel better?" I nodded to his question as Sasuke set down a bowl of soup on the coffee table. "Let me take that," He removed my shirt from my hand and walked out of the room through an arch way.

I looked down at the soup, and realized that it was beef and leek udon noodle soup. I lifted the bowl off the table to study the soup; which looked as if it was pulled out of a food magazine. The beef slices were thinly sliced; as if a professional chef done it; the leeks and the ginger root were cut perfectly as well. I gently chuckled when I saw the traditional soup spoon placed in the bowl. My stomach encouraged me to taste it; and I was glad that I did. It tasted so… I couldn't form any adjective that would have described the explosive taste that racked my taste buds. I hummed joyfully as I finished the soup.

I heard Sasuke walk back into the room and chuckle.

"You finished the soup that quick? Well, if you want more, there is more in the kitchen." Sasuke said. He had a folded shirt in his arms; the once-navy blue shirt had a tear here and there, I didn't care though.

"…I'm good, for right now." My stomach wanted to protest, but I overruled it. "Is that shirt for me?"

Sasuke smiled and swapped the new shirt for the bowl and spoon.

"Yeah, I had to throw away that other shirt…" He said and walked out of the room again.

_That reminds me…_

I lifted a hand up to my nose; I touched the underside of it and discovered it wasn't sore or there wasn't any caked blood.

_Maybe Sasuke…_

…But my shoulder was really sore. I lowered my hand down from my nose to my shoulder and touched it; I hissed out loud when I did and dropped the shirt to the floor.

_What the Hell…?_

"Are you okay, Naruto?" I didn't know when Sasuke appeared again, but I didn't care. I needed answers, and I needed them right now.

"Where am I?" I asked.

Sasuke blinked the sudden question but quickly recovered.

"At my house… why?"

"Why is what I wanna ask you." I glared at him. "You said I had a nose bleed, but my nose isn't sore; but what is sore is my shoulder; what's the real story?"

He looked shocked and distant. He stood there for I don't know how long, with his eyes fogged over, as if in deep thought.

(P.O.V. Sasuke)

After I placed the bowl and spoon in the sink, I heard Naruto hiss in pain. I shot down the hallway into the living room and saw that Naruto had his hand on his shoulder.

_Had he…? No… I erased his memory of that… but…_

"Are you okay, Naruto?" I asked, and the next thing I knew, Naruto glared at me with a passion that I've never seen in him before.

"Why is what I wanna ask you. You said I had a nose bleed, but my nose isn't sore; but what is sore is my shoulder; what's the real story?"

_Ah fuck… Now what? Should I tell him…? Would he—yeah, he would… Well, maybe not… but what if he tells…. That would be bad…real bad. It was going to come out sooner or later… wish it was later though. Damn, it is never easy isn't it? Maybe, just maybe… yeah, if I tell him real slow—no, no… if I spill, it could—ah, fuck it._

"Naruto… I need to come clean." I sat down on the day bed, but he scooted over to the opposite side.

"Yeah, you do, and now." Naruto was clearly angry, and kept his eyes locked onto my form.

"You didn't have a nose bleed… I bit you."

Naruto stopped breathing, his eyes widened, and he became pale.

"Y-you wh-what?" His hand shot up to his shoulder and felt the area. "What… crazy fuck are you?!"

He pulled his legs up close; he was going to make a break for it.

"Naruto… Naruto, calm down… please…." I have him a worried look, even though it didn't have any effect.

"Why should I? You fucking _bit _me!"

I shook and hung my head.

"You're right, but… just let me tell you the rest." I looked though my bangs to see that Naruto did indeed relax; slightly. "Once I tell you, you can't tell anyone… okay?" I peeked through my bangs again, but Naruto didn't respond. "I'm… I'm a vampire."

It was quiet, minus the rapid intake and outtake of air. I gulped and hoped; I didn't know why I hoped, or for what, but the feeling was there.

"You…" I shot my head up to see that Naruto had relaxed a little more. "You… you got to be joking!"

"I'm not joking, Naruto. Let me show you." I raised my head and locked my eyes to his.

Naruto's eyes widened again, and he plastered himself against the arm rest. I slowly parted my lips to let him see my canines; again. This time, his chin dropped and slammed back up, making his teeth click together.

"Holy shit… you're not…"

I closed my eyes and lips, expecting the worst; but what happened next completely took me by surprise.

"That's so _fucking _cool." Naruto seemed to lean in closer. For a moment, I thought that I had made Naruto go over to the insane side, but his eyes told me two things: he was not insane and he seemed to be calm. Really calm, but excited too, like a kid going to the ice cream store.

"Hey Sasuke… can you let me see them again?" Naruto asked.

I smiled widely, and showed off my fangs then quickly sealed my lips. Naruto crawled over to me, like a predator stalking its prey. When he gotten to me, Naruto sat on his heels and leaned in close; so close that I could feel the heat radiate off his face. He chuckled warmly and placed his forehead on my shoulder, only for him to raise his head again and looked me in the eye.

I don't know what came over me, but I rubbed a thumb across one of the whisker-like scars. I was in awe that the mark was smooth to the touch; for, you see, I expected it to be rough. Naruto leaned into the touch and I lifted my other hand to play with his blond locks. He closed his eyes and gave a soft moan; and from there, all rational thoughts flew out the window.

Our lips met, a simple tap, but it was enough to send fireworks off behind my eyes. We pulled our lips apart only to connect them; we both moaned gently to the reunion. Naruto crawled into my lap as I lowered myself onto my backside; I felt a probing tongue and I opened my mouth to let the wet organ inside. We moaned again when our tongues met and begun to slide and push against each other. I let Naruto dominate the kiss, for I was too busy exploring his naked chest.

I had to admit, for Naruto to be human, his muscles were well defined. I begun to memorize every rise and dip, the sensitive spots that made him moan, and how his muscles rolled under my touch. My fingers brushed a hardened nipple, and I smirked around our dancing tongues when Naruto let out a deep, lustful moan. I pinched and rubbed the nub down and away from his quivering chest, while my other hand slid down to the front of his jeans. I smirked wider at the bulge I found there.

He broke our kiss, a string of saliva kept our tongues together, and he let out a whine.

"Sasuke…" He absentmindedly pressed his pelvis down onto my hand.

I looked down to where my hand cupped Naruto's crotch and discovered a strange tattoo that I didn't notice before. It encircled his navel; the tribal pattern seemed familiar to me, but I pushed that thought to the side; I had other things on my mind. I unfastened his jeans and pushed the material down to his knees, then used my foot to fully remove them. The bright orange boxers highlighted his arousal, which excited me even more. I shoved my hand past the elastic band into the wet and hot region within the garment.

Naruto's forehead fell to my shoulder and shuddered violently. I chuckled when his hips started to rock to the rhythm of my fingers sliding up and down his erect column of flesh. My fingers wrapped themselves around his cock, squeezed once, slid down the twitching organ and teased his balls, then started the process over. My other hand tugged his boxers off, fully exposing Naruto to my roaming eyes; and I loved what I saw.

My hand was wet due to the large amount of precum that beaded from the slit and slid down over my fingers. The soft patch of blond curls framed the beautiful, blushing cock; which was rather long. If I had to guess, I would say around seven inches at least. I caught a glimpse of the firm checks of Naruto's ass; and I couldn't resist. I pumped him harder as I squeezed his ass and ran a finger down in-between the mounds.

"S-sasuke…" Naruto moaned out.

"What is it Naruto?" I asked. I latched onto those puffy lips; licking and pressing my lips on them.

"I'm…" Naruto paused and shuddered. "I'm… about to…"

I smirked against his trembling lips.

"Then, let it go."

And 'let go' he did. He grunted and his seed erupted from him onto my shirt and pants. I continued to pump him until the semen stopped bubbling to the surface, and when he collapsed on top of me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed the side of his face.

Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but his cell phone begun to ring.

"Damn it," Naruto cursed. He removed my arms and reached for his discarded pants. Once he found them, he removed his cell phone from the back pocket.

"Hey sis," Naruto said. He flinched and waved his free hand around. "I'm sorry, okay! Look, I'll be home soon! Yeah… we lost track of time…" I smirked while he blushed. "Sis, I'm telling you the truth! No, no… yeah, I got something to eat."

He struggled to redress himself which reminded me. I looked down at the white mess all over my good cloths. I wasn't regretful for what I've done; it was just such a hassle to try to remove semen out of cloths. I gotten off the day bed and headed toward the stair case, but when I had my hand on the railing, Naruto caught my wrist.

"Hey, um, Sasuke. You have to take me home. Now, or my sis is gonna kill me!" Naruto pleaded.

I toke a quick glance at my watch and sighed. 5:30pm.

"Okay, just let me change." I said and climbed the stairs with Naruto in tow.

(TO BE CONTENUED)

**Notes: **Yay! An update! I'm sorry this chapter was extremely late… I had a family crisis and a bad case of writer's block (no joke, it took me a week to formulate a plot for this chapter). And thank you to those that reviewed in the past, and I hope you continue to do so (it really helps when I have no inspiration for a chapter). But let me remind those who HAVE NOT reviewed: please do so. In all, thank you for reading my story (and this chapter)! Naruto and Sasuke thank all of you!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the series Naruto or Shippuuden. Nor do I own She Wolf by Shakira (( credit goes out to those copy righted )). **

**Warning: YAOI ( Man on Man ). DO NOT read this fanfiction if you do not like yaoi! Rated M for mature, I will not be held responsible if you die of a (or more) nose bleed(s). Because this is a vampiric fic, there will be blood in later chapters. No flames, cause mean remarks will be DELETED. **

**Author's Note: THANK YOU REVIEWERS! –cough- and let's not forget Shakira and her song She Wolf, that song super-boosted my already lit fire to complete this chapter. **

**Summary: Time seems to bleed together when you have immortality, but what right do I have to admit that? I haven't 'lived' for more than a thousand years, in fact, I only been wondering the Earth for only an extra three hundred. I want something to attach on to in order to feel that I have a purpose, so I come upon a rural town called Konoha.**

Chapter 6: No More Secrets

(P.O.V. Third person)

Naruko sat her desk and twirled her pen in a thoughtful manner. She hummed to her favorite song on the radio: She Wolf.

She loved Shakira's songs. To her, Shakira's songs had a soft dance beat to them; not too fast and not too slow. Then again, she also loved Lady Gaga's songs too…

"…Let it out so it can breathe…" Naruko sung along.

Her eyes glanced over to the roses in a vase which stood proudly on her dresser top.

That reminded her about the date she went on with her boyfriend. Well, she wouldn't say boyfriend, more like soon-to-be mate. She sighed dreamily; that werewolf was so… what she craved. Yes, the others didn't like the age difference, but she wasn't like those other bitches that prowled for younger guys. Jiraya was outgoing, sexy, active, smart, nice, and well built. He had one flaw though: he was a complete pervert. Where ever they went, he had to flirt or say something nasty to nearly very thing that walked on two legs. Strangely though, on their date today, he didn't do that, but was very loyal and paid for everything. She thought he was up to no good, until he asked to take things a bit further, that he wanted their relationship to be more than a passing fad.

Naruko shivered at the dirty thoughts that flooded her mind, but shot up out of her seat when she felt the presence of a vampire rapidly approaching.

"Aw, fuck. How did a vampire find us?" Naruko muttered to herself. She ran down the stairs and plastered herself against the front door. To Hell was any vampire getting to enter her home with Naruto…

"Naruto!" She cried out in despair. "If it found me, then could it have—"

"Thanks, it was… fun…" A familiar voice said.

Naruko sighed in relief when she heard her brother's voice, but that feeling didn't last long. She felt the same presence of that vampire right outside of the house where Naruto currently stood; which she confirmed when she looked out the window past the curtains.

Naruto stood outside of a vehicle and was talking to someone within it. Naruko shifted to get a better look at the person. She noticed it was Sasuke from earlier, who drove up to their house and asked for Naruto that morning. Her heart skipped a beat.

"N-no fucking way! But… it could only be from him! How come I didn't know earlier? Was I that distracted?" Naruko said to herself.

"No problem, Dobe. Want to go to the arcade tomorrow?" Sasuke suggested.

If they weren't at the arcade today… then where the fuck…? Naruko thought to herself; her blood begun to boil. How dare Naruto lie to her!

Naruko wanted to run out there, scoop Naruto in her arms, and run back into the safety of their home, but she feared that if she did, it would start a blood bath that could either kill her or hurt Naruto; so that kept her feet firmly planted. Her fingers twitched and the wood of the window frame begun to crumble.

"Sure! Same time?" Naruto questioned.

Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah, see you then." Sasuke said.

What Naruko saw next made her rip the window locks off.

Naruto's and Sauke's lips met and molded together. Their hands groped any body part that was within reach. They stayed like that for far longer than she ever wanted them to be. When they broke apart, Naruto's face was flushed and Sasuke had a smug smirk on his; which Naruko wanted to scratch off.

They said their farewells, Sasuke drove off, and her little brother walked back to the house. When Naruto was a few inches from the door, Naruko yanked the door open, threw Naruto in the hall way, and closed the door.

She heard Naruto hit the floor, but didn't look back, even after she locked the door.

"What the fuck is your problem, Naruko?!" Naruto yelled behind her.

She shook her head; her mind couldn't process an answer. It swam through the fog and twisted around the idea of murder. Of course she wouldn't hurt her brother, but that filthy, good-for-nothing vampire was going to meet her claws.

Naruko was spun around and pinned to the door by an angry and confused Naruto.

"I'll ask you again, what has gotten into you?" Naruto questioned.

"I'll tell you what's wrong. Y-you were kissing—"

"You saw that!" Naruto said. A heavy blush moved across his cheeks, but he quickly recovered. "Why would you care who I kissed? I already told you that I was gay."

"It isn't that!" Naruko yelled. "It's that, that you kissed a vampire!"

"Yeah? So? Wait a minute, how did you know that?" Naruto paused. Sasuke said he was the only one that knew he was a vampire, so how Naruko knew that was beyond him.

Naruko cussed herself out mentally. Of course Naruto didn't know she and he were werefoxes. He didn't know that she could sense that aurora. Then that raised another question, how did he know that Sasuke was a vampire?

"How did you—" Naruko started.

"He told me! But you still haven't answered my question." Naruto said. He glared at his older sister. That is when he noticed that the window seal and locks were destroyed. He wanted to ask her how that happened, but his first question overruled that one, so he waited for his sister to start talking.

Naruko stood there for a long period of time, her eyes empty as she weighed the pros and cons of telling her brother the truth. No matter which side she weighed, each cause and effect, they both weighed the same. Plus, from what she saw earlier, Naruto looked… happy. It has been a while since she saw him truly smile. Maybe, this was a good thing for him. Also, if Sasuke was going to harm Naruto, wouldn't he have done it a long time ago?

Naruko sighed and intertwined her fingers.

"Naruto, I gotta tell you the truth…" Naruko whispered.

"No shit." Naruto snapped.

Naruko flinched, but she felt that she deserved the harsh treatment.

"I know this is going to turn your world upside down, but if you took the news Sasuke gave you easily… this won't be too surprising." Naruko looked into her brother's eyes, full of determination, anger, and confusion. "I'm a… werefox."

She saw her brother's face twist up in surprise, horror, more confusion, and acceptance. She thought he would hate her or run off, or both. Never had she came across the thought that he would just accept it that quickly. Then again, her brother found out that Sasuke was a vampire, so maybe he wouldn't 'freak out' about everything else.

"Wow… so if you are a… then am I…?" Naruto pondered. Well… that answered the first question. He thought to himself.

Naruko nodded.

"Yeah… and so are Kiba, his family, Shikamaru, and his family, but they are werewolves. The reason why you didn't know that Sasuke was a… vampire… earlier is that you haven't come of age yet." Naruko pointed to Naruto's belly. "When you turn nineteen this year, your 'true self' will emerge."

"My 'true self'? What is that suppose to mean? And why my stomach?" Naruto questioned. He pulled his shirt up and looked down at the family crest. When he was just a kid, their father told him that it was tradition to tattoo the first born son, but… now it made a little sense. Still, why leave him blind to the truth?

"Well… when you were born, you were very powerful for a baby. To keep you from accidentally killing everyone, father had to make a powerful seal to keep your strength at bay. The Elders, our parents, are hoping that when you turn nineteen you will be able to control yourself. There is a bigger problem than that though; when father contained your power, he also sealed away your… well, I don't know how to explain it, but you might… your personality might change."

Naruto backed up slightly and let his shirt fall back down.

"So… I might… could I hurt Sasuke?" Naruto questioned.

His sister shrugged.

"Don't know. I hope you don't change at all. Who knows, maybe nothing will happen; other than that you will be able to access your powers."

Her little brother walked up and hugged his sister. He felt happy that his sister told him everything, but still…

"Would you have told me everything on my birthday?"

"Yes, we kinda have to." Naruko laughed.

The siblings laughed together, played on the X-box for an hour, and then went to bed; except Naruko. She was on the phone with Hana, which was a rare occurrence, but what ruined Naruko's mood was that Hana and the rest of the Society had already known that Sasuke was a vampire. To keep her cool, she talked about the 'nasty' seen she saw earlier.

"Uh-huh, yeah, that's right. Kissed him! I know, sick right? No, no, there's no need for that. Just let them be. Remember, Kyuubi will… Wha…? Can't remember? It's Naruto's real name! Yep, yeah, my father changed it when he gave Kyuubi that seal… I don't know why he did it though; guess because he feared that Narutro wouldn't be able to control his… Our mom? You should remember, but she had red hair and blue eyes. Well, when father placed that seal… yeah, changed his hair color for some wild reason. Any way, I'll give that blood-sucker up 'til Kyuubi's birthday, then when he awakens, he'll kill Sasuke on sight. Huh? Oh, okay, talk to you later then." Naruko clicked the 'end' button on her cell phone, but wished it was the button to make Hana vanish off the face of the Earth.

Naruko was not only pissed off at herself, her brother, or the leech, she wanted to rip Hana's and Kiba's heads off. How dare they not mention such vital information of that level to her? What were they trying to do, kill her and Naruto? Also, even if they didn't tell her, how come the Society didn't notify her? Hana told her mother, so her mother should have told her—

They didn't trust her. That had to be the reason. No one wanted Naruko to know anything, no one wanted her to defend Kyuubi, and no one wanted to warn her of the danger that lurked in Konoha.

She tossed the phone across the room. It hit the floor and skidded into the wall where it stopped. Sasuke wasn't the enemy anymore; he didn't lie or hide anything from her… No, the whole Society was the true enemy.

"Well, if they want to play that way, then fine. Tomorrow… I'll tell Sasuke everything! He won't have any surprises on Naruto's birthday…" Naruko muttered aloud.

(P.O.V. Sasuke) 

I pulled the car over in front of Naruto's house and put it in park. I kept on forgetting how nice his house looked, despite the neighborhood he lived in. Every house looked run down, uncared for, and about to collapse. The yards didn't look any better, weeds had grown up to hip height in some places and trash scattered all over the lawns, street, and gutters; clogging them. But Naruto's house had new siding, shutters, windows, and the porch had a pleasant porch swing. His lawn wasn't as green as a golf course, but it wasn't sun baked either; plus, it looked like it was mowed regularly.

I stepped out of the BMW (took note of the old man across the street that gave me a strange look) and nearly had a heart attack when Naruko screamed out.

"Sasuke! Naruto is upstairs getting ready, why don't you come inside?" Naruko said with a little too much enthusiasm for my tastes. I looked over my shoulder to see the pig-tailed blond hop down the stairs and cross the uneven sidewalk toward me. I sighed and closed the car door.

"Sure, why not? And while we are at it, let's go into the kitchen and bake some cookies?" I replied and rolled my eyes. I turned fully to face her. She had a pout on her face, as if to try to look insulted.

"Here I try to be nice, and all I get is a smart-ass remark…" She mumbled, but I heard her anyway.

I kept my face blank and walked past her, up the steps, and into the house. Her muffled slew of words was like white noise to me once I closed the door; and locked it. I wanted to keep her out for a while; I needed Naruto to myself for a few minutes. I had begun to walk up the stairs when a loud bang came from the window. Fearing that it could had been a brick (it was a bad neighborhood after all), I spun on my heels only to come face to face with a pissed off sister.

She was banging the window glass with one fist, and pointing at me with the other.

"Uchiha!! You will unlock that door right now! Or, or I'm…" Naruko stuttered due to her anger. I smiled, it reminded me of a tigress lunging and hissing at an electrical fence, I had begun to laugh, which only fueled her fire. "When I get inside of that house, I swear, I'm gonna rip you a new one!!"

I shook my head and proceeded to ascend to the second floor. I walked down the narrow hallway, took in the images of family pictures on the wall of Naruto when he was a baby in fluffy towels (or out of them, which I found beyond cute) or had that huge goofy smile of his before he opened his Christmas presents. That is one thing I never got to do, celebrate any holiday with a family member or even by myself. I felt like a Jehovah Witness, but, then again, I couldn't be one (I'm not religious after all). You could say I wasn't a partier.

That brought up a few questions. Was Naruto religious? What religion did he go by? This could complicate things further... I smiled, if Naruto was religious, I would become religious, if Naruto believed a certain religion, and I would join that religion. Anything for Naruto, that was my religion. I was so busy staring at the pictures; I didn't notice a door down the hallway open until I heard it click shut. I turned my head in that direction and came face-to-face with my love.

Naruto's eyes widened and he leaped up into the air. I caught him, but we fell down to the floor anyway.

"Sasuke! How long have you been here? I'm sorry to keep you waiting; I had to fix my hair." Naruto pointed to the messy excuse of 'fix', it looked more as if a bird had been nesting there.

"I just pulled up to the curb," I ran my hands up Naruto sides, he giggled and snorted.

There was a loud crash from down stairs, we both sat up straight, I pinched the bridge of my nose and groaned.

"I locked the door on your sister… do you think that she would break the door down?" I muttered.

Naruto glanced over at me and nodded.

"Yeah, if she got pissed—." Naruto started.

"When I find you, Uchiha, I'm going kill you!" Naruko screamed. Her head popped around the corner and her eyes narrowed. "I knew it! I knew it, I knew it! You locked me out so that you could molest my brother, eh?" She had begun to climb up the stairs when I bolted with Naruto in tow to the nearest room.

Once I slammed the door shut, I noticed my mistake. The walls, bed sheets, and knickknacks screamed female.

"Oh, oh now you think your gonna get freaky in my bedroom?" The door knob rattled. "Naruto! You better get your damn ass out here right now! I know you have some freaky fetishes, but fucking in my bedroom is going too far!" Even though the door was closed, she was so loud that it didn't matter. I smirked and mouthed 'what are your 'freaky' fetishes', all I got was a shrug and 'don't know, maybe because she knows I'm dating a vampire'.

"WHAT?" I screamed. "Naruto! You were supposed—."

"Keep it a secret? Ha! He didn't need to tell you!" Naruko gasped.

I spaced out for a split second, my mind spun as the questions begun to pour in. Everything from how I was going to flee, to what ability she had. It hit me then, all the answers had laid themselves before me; the strange tattoo, the 'birthmark' whiskers, the addictive taste of Naruto's blood, and the reason why Naruko didn't need my confession to know what I was. Slowly I climbed out of the mental fog to discover that Naruto was sitting in front of me with a worried look on his face. I must have slid down the door and sat against it during my shock.

"Sasuke? Are you alright?" Naruto whispered.

My hands reached up and placed themselves on his cheeks. I rubbed my thumb across those parallel markings lovingly. Naruto blinked in confusion and placed his hands over mine.

"Sasuke… please answer me, you're scaring me." He tried to scoot back, but I held him in place.

"I understand now… it makes perfect sense…" I whispered to him.

Naruto's face twisted as he tried to make out what I was saying. He stroked my hands desperately trying to get my attention.

"Sasuke…?"

"I should have known better, Uzumaki… Uzumaki…."

"Is he alright, Naruto? He doesn't sound too good…" Naruko's voice emitted from the other side of the door.

On the inside, I was laughed so hard my ribs hurt, of course I wasn't 'alright', I just learned that my partner, lover, soul mate was… definitely not human; far from it.

"Just… what are you?" I asked Naruto slowly. My eyes locked onto his, I wanted it to not be true, but something deep down inside also hoped it was true for some warped reason. "You're not human… are you?"

With his eyes downcast, Naruto nodded.

"Naruko told me yesterday after you dropped me off… I'm a werefox. My whole family is… and Kiba's and Shikamaru's family are werewolves."

I smiled and pecked Naruto's cheek with my lips.

"I knew Kiba and Shikamaru were werewolves, but they are just pups, they can't bring me down easily. But what is not adding up is how come I never knew from before…" I said.

I heard Naruko walk off to somewhere else in the house, seemingly she gave up on trying getting us out of her bedroom.

(P.O.V. Naruto) 

Sasuke nodded his head. He sat in Naruko's computer chair facing me and listened to the story Naruko told me the other day. I'm glad he took it so well, though he too was of the supernatural, I guess it wouldn't have bothered me either if I was in shoes… or boots in the present case.

He looked more dangerous today than usual. Dark platform boots, baggy shorts that hung low on his hips and ended a little above the knees, and a tee with the logo 'Kiss My Ass' printed in big, bold letters across the front. His face was just as dark, mascara, eye shadow, gray lip stick, and a choker that had a gothic cross as the center piece (and he was decked with his studs).

"So, your father placed this 'seal' on you to keep your powers 'at bay'?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah, no one really knows why he did that, well, that is what my sister told me anyway… you know, I'm kinda worried about my birthday now.... What if my personality really does change and I hurt you?" I said, depressed. I loved Sasuke… every fiber of my being, soul, mind, every little thought phrase, emotion… it all was surrounded with Sasuke. If he gotten hurt or died, I wouldn't have known what to do.

Sasuke shrugged.

"I'm only just a little over three hundred years old; I wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight if something bad happens. My only real chance of survival is to hope you remember that I'm your mate."

I nodded in agreement. Even though I really didn't understand how age mattered in strength, Sasuke seemed to be a little concerned for his wellbeing. I was too, for the both of us. Sis said that when I transform, it might goof because of the years that my body hadn't grown out to the proper size. I was suppose to be around six feet tall, so that my body didn't go through too much stress as it changed, but I was only 5. 3 and that was bad news for any being that shape shifted; unless you were a shape-shifter, but that was a different story.

"Boys," My sister said as she walked into the room with a box full of papers. "I don't want to break up this little meeting, but I have to grade papers before this evening. Plus, it is almost one o' clock; the arcade closes up at nine."

Naruko giggled when I jumped off the bed and nearly fell to the floor.

"C'mon Sasuke, it will take us at least twenty minutes to get there from my house!" I yelled when I grasped his wrist.

"I know that, Naruto," Sasuke chuckled. "It takes even longer to get there from that graveyard."

I blushed when the memory of yesterday poured back into my mind, but I quickly brushed that off. If we got to the arcade before two, we could have free snacks like Lays or even pizza. I dragged Sasuke out of Naruko's room.

"You boys have fun, oh, and I want you to be back before ten!" Naruko called out to me.

"Yeah yeah, I hear ya!" I yelled back. Bubbles of joy rose up to my throat and I laughed. "This time, I won't come home with foreign shirts!" Sasuke chuckled; I supposed he remembered yesterday too.

Once I locked up the house, Sasuke and I drove toward the local arcade. If I had known what would have happened when we showed up, I would have suggested otherwise.

**(TO BE CONTINUED)**

**Notes: **OMG! I've updated once more! I've also noticed that I have been updating later and later. I think it is just because of two things: one, I'm lazy, and two, I'm just not interested in typing up anything. I am really glad for the reviews, THANK YOU; it was a lot of work, time, and dedication for me to type this chapter up. Please continue to review, the more, the better! Oh, and yeah, I love cliff-hangers, don't you? *evil smirk*.


End file.
